Dangerous
by Shadrala
Summary: After a terrible war that tore through many cities, Espers are hated and feared by the world. The surviving level 5s from Academy City are labelled as the Dangerous- to be punished and eliminated- and Misaka Mikoto is one of them. With traitors and enemies everywhere, Mikoto struggles to survive in an unforgiving, cruel and violent world…
1. Chapter 1

**~DANGEROUS~**

**Author's Note: This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE To Aru fanfic. Hopefully, all should become clear during the course of the story.**

**Constructive feedback only please. Don't like, don't read. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, canon plots/ ideas, anything canon- do not belong to me, but the creators of the original Toaru universe.**

**Warning: Fanfic Rated R- dark/ mature themes, angst, graphic violence/ torture, graphic details may occur throughout.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

A damp, chilly night.

The full moon was half-hidden beyond the dark mass of clouds rolling over Tokyo city, making it difficult to see. The glowing round orb looked down upon the gloomy streets, filled with scattered pieces debris and junk. Worn out buildings stood forlornly, those once-tall and proud structures now reduced to piles of rubble that were barely supporting themselves. All was silent, and only a few dim lights could be seen from the windows of the worn-out buildings.

Deep in the shadows, something moved stealthily, it's yellow eyes blinking slowly in the darkness.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The animal toppled over silently onto its side. Its eyes stopped blinking, forever opened without knowing why.

Three figures reached the limp mass of fur, staring down at the creature in annoyance.

"Damn! I was so sure it was her!" One muttered angrily.

"You're an idiot, Carl!" A taller man next to him snarled and thumped the other guy on the head with a rough hand. "Does our target have glowing yellow eyes of a cat?! Use your brain for once, if you have any!"

Carl swore loudly. "Look who's talking, dumbass," he hissed. He kicked the corpse of the cat, and it hit a building's wall, landing in a heap of fur. Thick blood smeared where the body had rolled down. The man scowled at the inanimate corpse, as if everything was its fault.

The third man ignored them, glancing about warily.

"Hey, hey… Carl, Vincent. This is no time to argue. We need to keep focused. Our target is still out and about around here. She can't have gone too far."

At this, Carl and Vincent tensed, pointing their rifles into the darkness once more.

Silence enveloped them and Carl licked his lips nervously.

"Maybe… Maybe we should call more reinforcements, Pierre?" He asked quietly.

Pierre frowned, "You know that's not possible. Another Dangerous had been spotted near Yokohama, and he's considered to be very much more lethal. Just be glad you're on this mission instead."

Vincent gave Carl a sideways glance, a smirk dancing on his lips. "You scared of this- _girl_?" He jeered.

"No more than you," Carl shot at him, his sweaty, pale face reflected the half-hidden moonlight.

"I just don't think seventy of us are enough for this. We haven't even received the proper gears yet."

"No," Pierre said calmly. "I completely agree with you. Last time a team tried to capture her, the whole lot of them received second-degree burns."

Pierre's intense grey eyes locked onto Carl's green ones, watching Carl trying to suppress a shudder.

"And it was rather obvious she was holding back."

Pierre's eyes swivelled back into the darkness. Carl let out a sigh as if he had been holding his breath. Pierre continued smoothly as though he had not noticed.

"It seems our target is unwilling to shed too much blood if she can help it. In fact, she hasn't killed anyone directly yet." His grey eyes hardened. "That might just give us the advantage."

"I heard more reinforcements are coming in a few days anyway," Vincent snickered, "You feel all better now, Carly- darly?"

Although his head jerked irritably in response, Carl remained silent, focusing all of his nervous energy on the darkness ahead as the three men moved further into the street. The silence expanded around them, but they continued to watch for any signs of movement within the shadows like hawks.

Suddenly, thin tendrils of blue electricity lit up a nearby area ahead, followed by loud bangs and shouts. The radio devices on their belts began to give rapid signals and the three men immediately sprang into action.

"Target is up ahead," a voice from the radio confirmed their signals, "We'll have her surrounded in no time."

"Good," Pierre replied, racing forward with the others right behind him. "We're almost there."

* * *

**Shadrala: Hey, thanks for reading! I haven't finalised plans completely for this story, but I decided to post up the first chapter anyway. I know this is a rather short chapter, but Chapters 2 & 3 should make up for it. Hopefully, I'll be able to post up Chapter 2 soon. Reviews and constructive feedback are very welcome! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadrala:** **Thank you for all your favourites/ follows and reviews! It's great to know people are supportive of this story and are actually interested in reading it! Just to answer some of the questions I've received (ones without major spoilers at least), this story will be quite Mikoto-centric, and will probably end up being Touma x Mikoto as major pairing (at the end anyway). I'm making the plot as I go at the moment (RL is very hectic nowadays) but hopefully I'll have a clearer picture of what I want to achieve in this story soon. Let's see what happens, shall we? Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please feel free to read & review. Constructive feedback welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, canon plots/ ideas, anything canon- do not belong to me, but the creators of the original To Aru universe.**

**Warning: Fanfic Rated R**

* * *

**~DANGEROUS~**

**CHAPTER 2**

A young woman leaned against a window of a building, her feet wobbling precariously on the thin windowsill. Her current situation kept her from utilising her control of magnetism. One spark of her bright blue powers and it would be a dead give away where she currently was. Broken splinters of wood from the window frame dug painfully into her back, but she ignored it. Instead, the teenager stood still, listening in the darkness and trying to figure out where her enemies were located.

Only silence filled the air.

She stayed still for a few minutes, hating the fact that she was hiding, yet knowing she had very limited options. Sweat slid down her forehead and back, cooling uncomfortably in the cold night air. After what felt like an eternity, she began to move. Slowly bending her back, she barely managed to hold back a pained cry as the wooden splinters released their claw-like grips. She stood up on the windowsill with wariness, glancing at the darkness below. Straining her ears again for any noise, she held her breath.

Nothing.

It would be best if she moved now.

Blue sparks of electricity flew from her head and danced about her body. She slid down from the windowsill and stuck to the wall, directing her magnetism to the steel bars reinforcing the tall structure. Quickly, she stood up on the concrete block at a ninety degree angle from the ground and ran down top speed towards it. The blue arcs of lightning vanished as her feet landed on the ground solidly.

She held her breath.

Still silence.

Sighing with relief, she turned to move down the street.

"There! She's over there!"

The girl's brown eyes widened as the voices suddenly cut through the air.

_'Dammit! Did they see my electricity? Shit, that doesn't even matter right now!'_

Cursing under her breath, she quickly moved forward, but already, dark shapes were gathering ahead.

There was no need to hide anymore, for they already knew.

Blue sparks erupted from her body, swirling around her dangerously. Thin, electrical fingers reached out to the five figures approaching recklessly, shocking them instantly. They all collapsed in a heap, their clothes charred by her power.

The slight smirk on the teenager's lips faded when she heard clicks of the guns behind her, up further ahead, on either side of her. Hidden in the darkness.

"Surrender now, No.3!" A rough voice called, "We have you surrounded."

Annoyance and anger suddenly filled her, and the girl spun around on her heels, electricity roaring in the air.

"I have a FRIGGIN' NAME you know!" She shouted above the crackling blue tendrils, "It's MISAKA MIKOTO! Don't you forget that, you bastards!"

As the electricity around her exploded with the fury of her igniting temper, the alarmed men all began shooting their guns. Showers of bullets approached, but became eaten up by the swirl of energy, shattering into specks of harmless dust.

"Stop firing!" Came a rough command above the shattering sounds of gunfire, "We're wasting bullets!"

Mikoto gave a wild grin, illuminated by the swirl of power around her.

"Then it's MY turn!"

The electricity erupted like a shock wave, blasting in all directions. Men scattered backwards like leaves, yelling out in shock and pain.

Grinning still, Mikoto ran towards the nearby building, using magnetism to haul herself up on the wall once more. She quickly ran up the surface, rejoicing at the sight of the wall's end.

_'Just a bit more, just a bit more and I can go on the roof…'_

BANG!

She wobbled precariously as she continued up, her mind barely registering the pain.

_'Careless!_' She screamed at herself. '_Absolutely careless!'_

She had just assumed that all the men had been paralysed.

_'I should have known better than that…' _

With a final burst of energy, she leapt onto the rooftop, her electricity dying away. She fell onto one knee, clutching her right side. Something warm and sticky trickled onto her leather fingerless gloves.

There was still no pain, the adrenaline pumping in her veins and blood ringing in her ears.

_'I have to get away from this area! Now!'_

Already, she could hear shouts from down below, somewhere in the maze of streets. She quickly stood up, and ran across the roof. She knew she'd have to use her electricity again this way, but it was her only chance.

Mikoto leapt from one rooftop to another, flying through the space in between using magnetism to guide her. She tried to make use of her power as little as possible, and she leapt quickly and efficiently, trying not to leap too high.

She crossed through about thirty buildings before stopping on one rooftop, gasping for air. She stood still in the darkness, listening intently to the permeating silence as her breaths slowed.

As the rush of adrenaline began to fade away, a sharp pain hit her side and she sank down onto her knees. She clenched her teeth, trying to steady her breath. Small sparks flew from her brown hair, allowing her to observe the injury in the darkness.

Mikoto grimaced. The bullet had entered from the back, near the edge of the right side of her torso, just missing her vital organs. Blood was heavily seeping out from the wound, and she could feel the bullet still lodged inside.

Preparing herself for more pain to come, she took a deep, shuddering breath. She focused all her attention on the metal bullet, altering its magnetic field. It began to slowly burrow its way out of the deep wound, and she bit her bottom lip, trying not to scream. Tearing through muscle and flesh, the bloody piece of metal finally fell with a clatter on the rooftop, leaving its victim gasping and clutching desperately at the bleeding mess it had made.

Mikoto gritted her teeth, closing her eyes and willing the intense pain to go away. The warm liquid continued to flow thickly between her fingers as she carefully pressed them against the wound.

She was loosing too much blood. Way too much blood.

She staggered up on her feet, a loud groan escaping her lips. She had to find some place to stay. It was going to be difficult, but it was a risk that had to be taken in her current predicament.

Mikoto felt her head grow light, but she mentally kicked herself to stay focused. From the edge of the building, she lowered herself down into a silent alley via magnetism, nearly falling from exhaustion when she reached the bottom. She leaned heavily on a building wall for a full minute, then regained her resolve and walked forward with renewed determination.

She kept to the safety of the shadows, freezing if she saw any slight movement or heard any stirrings in the air. But luck seemed to be on her side now, and she did not see nor hear anyone.

Worry continuously nagged at her mind. Who would take her in to their home? A tattered stranger wandering around in the middle of the night, bleeding from a nasty wound…

The single bitter answer flooded her mind.

No one.

No one would be crazy enough to let her in.

Especially now that all the citizens of Tokyo were being alerted of her presence, Mikoto knew everyone would be more wary and suspicious than ever. A curfew was being set in this area for sure, to prevent anyone wandering around during attempts of her capture at night time. Although the Electromaster had only arrived in this city a couple of days ago, it was only a matter of time before everyone knew her face.

Mikoto clenched her fists, willing herself to move onwards.

_'But I can't give up now…'_

She paused slightly at the end of the alley then turned to her left. Her head was throbbing and her vision swam.

Blinking furiously, she moved her feet.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Right…

The edges of her vision were a foggy grey, gradually fading to black. Her full weight against the wall, her right hand clutched at the bleeding wound desperately.

_'I can't… give… up…'_

Left… Right… … Left… … … Right… … …

Mikoto fell to her knees, her breaths coming out in quick gasps. She thought she heard a voice, but she couldn't be sure. Raising her heavy head towards the sound, she thought she saw a figure looming over her. Through the blurry vision however, Mikoto was quite certain it was just a figment of her imagination…

No… If there was someone…

_Enemy… Danger…_

_'I have to get away…!_

_I… Must…'_

The blurred figure faded into complete darkness as she collapsed forward and knew no more.


End file.
